


My Father is back

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [244]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, OC: Ellaine Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil meets his father for the first time since he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the story to work, please ignore the whole timeline. It's the reason why there are no numbers or ages here, it would make the story impossible otherwise.

The first time Phil Coulson met Captain America, he was excited. Not for the reasons most people thought. Okay, maybe a little for the reason most people thought but really, could you blame him? It was Captain America, in the fucking flesh.

Mostly though, he was excited because he was finally going to meet his father. The father he thought had been long dead trying to save their country. The man who died a hero. His father was a hero. 

All his life, Phil grew up with the legends of Captain America and every day, his mother would tell him a story about Steve Rogers. Not Captain America, but the man underneath the cowl.His mother had taught him to be like the father Phil never got to meet. A gentleman, brave, polite. Phil wanted to grow up like his father. 

But Phil learned early on that nobody believed him when he told them his father was Captain America. Of course not. But he didn’t blame them, He couldn’t after all live up to Captain America (That didn’t stop him from trying though). And so it became his most closely guarded secret. 

Until the day they found the Captain, that is. 

“So, you got your trading cards out yet?” Clint teased him. It was no secret to his friends that Phil was a fanboy. 

“Yeah, I- It’s ready.” Phil was never the type of guy to get easily rattled. It’s just that he’s meeting his father. And that’s sort of a big deal.

Clint rounded the kitchen counter from where he was making sandwiches for their lunch to get to Phil. “Hey, you okay?” he asked the man, placing a gentle hand on Phil’s shaking shoulder. “It’s okay. He’s just a normal guy, okay? I’ll be with you through the whole thing. You don’t have to be nervous.” 

Phil took a deep calming breath, trying to steady his nerves. “You don’t understand.” Phil tried to tell him.

“I know what it feels like meeting your idol. It’s nerve wracking. But you have to know that they’re people too. You can’t just-”

“He’s my father.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even second guess it.

“What?” Clint looked taken aback, then he grinned, unsure if this was a joke.

“Steve Rogers. He’s my biological father.” 

“Huh.” Clint said with a huff of air. “Does he know?”

“My mother never got a chance to tell him. When she found out, he was already under.” 

Clint nodded. “Are you going to tell him, then?”

“I don’t think so. Captain Rogers is still trying to acclimate to this century. The last thing he needs is another thing to think about.”

“Okay, then, for now, I won’t tell him either.”

—

Phil never did get to tell Steve that he was his son, but it didn’t really matter. He met his father before he died. That was enough.

—

When Phil woke up, the first words out of his mouth was Clint’s name. the archer had held his hand in that very second. Clint has been a steady presence at Phil’s side all through his recovery, and he’d be forever grateful to him for that. 

That’s why, when he passed out next to Phil on the cot, Phil let him sleep, pulling the man closer to his body without jostling his injuries much. He smiled down at Clint and was just about to fall asleep himself when there came a knock on his door.

Steve peeked to see if Phil was awake. Phil waved him in but gestured for him to keep it quiet since Clint was still asleep. Steve nodded his understanding and sat next to the cot. 

“I just came by to see if you were doing okay.” Steve informed him.

“I’m doing fine, Thank you for your concern, Captain Rogers.”

Steve seemed to steady himself before he said, “And to ask you a question.”

Phil remained silent, hoping that the silence was enough to signal the Captain to go on.

“I told myself that I wouldn’t ask you until you were a little more better, but the curiosity was killing me, and I-”

“Yes, Captain, Being gay is no longer illegal.” Phil answered with a small smirk.

Steve grinned, “Not that. I mean, I am happy for that, for you and Clint, mostly, but happy for everyone else as well. Everybody deserves to be with the one they love.”

Phil nodded his agreement. 

“What I wanted to ask was that, Do you happen to know Ella? Her full name is-”

“Ellaine Coulson. Yes. She’s my mother.” Phil told him, already aware of where this conversation was going.

“Oh, do you- do you happen to know where she is, your mother, I mean.”

“She’s dead. She died when I was 16.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago. Did you have business with my mother, Captain Rogers?”

“No, I was just you know, looking for a familiar face, I guess.” Steve shrugged. “You look a lot like your mother, you know. Except for the eyes. Your mother had brown eyes.” 

“My mother says I get my eyes from my father.” 

“Your father is still around?”

“He’s surprisingly nimble for an old guy. But that’s practically the only thing I know about him.” Phil was sure Clint would laugh at that joke. “ He’s been away since before I was born. He doesn’t even know about me.”

“I see, I have one last question, if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“Am I your father?” Steve asked, his eyes, hopeful. 

“Yes.”

Steve instantly sighed in relief, “Thank God. I thought I was just projecting.” Phil grinned at him and then Steve deflated, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for most of your life.”

“It’s not your fault. You weren’t exactly in a negotiable position.”

“Still, I’m going to make it up to you.” Steve held his hand, and Phil huffed a smile. “Starting with giving him a talk.”Steve tilted his head towards Clint.

Phil’s eyes widened, “You will not.”

“Hey. I”m your father, It’s my job.” Steve winked at him and they both laughed. 

Steve was kidding about the shovel talk, surely.

—

Steve wasn’t kidding about the shovel talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you want to interrogate/intimidate someone, it usually works best when you’re in a dark room, with one flickery light bulb and your “victim” tied to a chair. Or at least that’s how it works in most movies and TV shows. It works for the most part - Clint should know. He’s lived through a bunch of them. It’s a very intimidating tactic and what the movie/show doesn’t tell you is that behind the cocky grin and the unimpressed eyes of the victim, they’re intimidated.

That’s why, when Clint steps into the communal kitchen to grab food, to sneak in to the hospital, he’s completely confused as to why he was feeling very intimidated seeing Steve there, cutting apples. The kitchen was filled with natural sunlight and Steve Rogers was practically the poster boy for sunshine and good graces. So why did Clint feel like he was trapped in a dark room awaiting his interrogator?

Clint was about to just turn tail and run, he had his hand on the swinging door just one step more, when Steve spoke with a cheerful voice. “Clint.” He greeted.

Clint absolutely did not flinch. No, sir.

Clint turned to face Steve. Something about seeing Steve smile with a (very) sharp knife in his hand raised looked terrifying. “Hey, Steve.” Clint greeted back, faux cheerfulness in his voice. “Whatchu up to?”

Steve shrugged. “Cutting apples, then headed to the gym to work out a bit.” 

“You sure you need to work out? Anymore and we’d have to change your superhero name to Muscle man, am I right?” Clint laughed, hoping to lighten the mood, but when Steve’s smile just turned into a bland frown, Clint’s laugh died down and he cleared his throat. “Right.” 

Clint walked to towards the pantry and opened it, scanning the shelves for food. “I was just going to grab a couple of snacks for Phil and I then head back to the hospital so I can get out of your hair- Whoa!” Clint nearly dropped the bag of Cheetos when he closed the pantry to find Steve standing beside him. “Um…”

Steve looked down at the bag of Cheetos in Clint’s hands and then up at Clint with a narrowed glare. “We need to talk. Sit.” Steve jerked his head towards one of the stools next to the breakfast counter. 

“I taught him that.” came Natasha’s voice from somewhere.

Clint leaned over to find Natasha and Tony sharing a bowl of popcorn while they sat on the kitchen counter. “What is… going on?” Clint asked, his eyes shifting from Natasha and Tony to Steve. 

“Pretend we’re not here.” Tony waved him off. 

Steve went back to cutting his apples and gave Clint this look that made all the hair on Clint’s arm stand. “I believe I asked you to sit, Clinton.” 

“I taught him that” Tony whispered to Natasha.

Clint, not wanting to see what would happen if he disobeyed the good captain, did as he was told. Nobody spoke for a few seconds and Clint grew fidgety as every second ticked by. 

Steve grabbed another apple from the colander and started to cut that one too. “So, Clint. How long have you been working with Phil?” Steve asked.

Even though this was a question Clint couldn’t mess up, he still felt like he was going to give Steve the wrong answer. “9 years now.” 

Steve practically chopped off a portion of the apple instead of just slicing through it. “I see. That’s a long time to get to know someone.”

“Yeah, I never really made a move because I thought I didn’t deserve him. So I was just quietly pining for him for 5 years.”

“Quietly?” Natasha asked. Clint shot her a glare and Tony bumped shoulders with her to get her to shut up. 

“So, you’ve been together for 4 years now?”

“Yeah.” Clint smiled to himself. He didn’t even realize they’ve been together that long until now. “I guess so.”

“You guess so?” Steve asked. Tony and Natasha hissed.

“No, I just meant-”

“Are you not sure that you’re with Phil?”

“No, I mean, I am- I just-”

“Which is it? Are you sure or aren’t you?”

“I am! I was just thinking- I just can’t believe that that it’s been four years, you know?”

“Nice save. Nice save.” Tony murmured to Natasha. Clint shook his head at them and mouthed ‘What?!’ at Tony.

Steve gave him another long leer before going back to cutting apples. “What are your intentions with Phil?” He asked like how someone would ask you the time of day.

“Excuse me?” Clint asked back. 

“Your intentions. with my son. What is it?” Steve looked up from cutting the apples, but didn’t really stop from cutting the apples. In fact, he emphasized his knife skills at the question by adding a little more force than necessary while slicing.

“I don’t-”

“You’ve known him for 9 years. You’ve been with him, exclusively I’m assuming, for four years. I’m asking what your next move is.” Steve shrugged at him.

“Um… Nothing.” 

Steve gave him a raised eyebrow at that and Clint felt the urge to explain himself further.

“Look, Phil and I are perfectly happy where we stand with our relationship. He has my back, and I have his. I go home after a tiring mission and all I want to do is find him in my space, happy and comfortable. You wanna know where I want this relationship to go? I want it to be exactly the same 30 years after today. We’d probably both be too old to walk outside or still working, I honestly don’t know, but I want him to be next to me all the same. I want him to be happy and comfortable just as I am making him now. I mean, yeah, it’d be great if we ever got married and we got little rugrats running around sometime in the future, but really, as long as he’s with me, and I’m with him, I’m going to die the happiest man.”

Steve didn’t speak for a full minute, longest minute in Clint’s life if he’s going to be honest, and placed the apples in a plastic container, then closed the lid. “Good.” Steve told him with a nod. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He walked around the counter to face Clint and gave him the plastic container. “Here. Give this to Phil.”

Tony and Natasha both cheered softly.

Steve pat him on the shoulder and the archer felt a little compelled to ask ‘That’s it?’ but wisely kept his mouth shut. He got off of the stool and headed for the door when Steve’s voice stopped him.

“Oh, and Clint?”

Clint turned back around. “Yeah?”

“You understand that I get the right to punch you in the face if you hurt him, right?”

Clint grinned at Steve, and with a huff, he answered, “I don’t think you’ll ever need that right, but okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/125521830241/remember-the-other-day-how-i-said-i-was-hella)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This video inspired this chapter.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2sM7tzILeE)

It’s not like the decision to adopt was made rashly. They’d talked about it for years; sometimes in passing, sometimes as a joke, but most of the times, when adopting was the topic of the day, they were serious. They’ve decided everything from security measures for the child (with their line of work, you better believe that that’s their priority) to where the child will study (they’ll leave it to the child to decide if they wanted to go to college).

Everything was set. That’s why, when Phil signed on the dotted line, he froze. 

“Phil?” Clint placed a hand on his shoulder, a comforting presence in all this.

“Steve.” Phil simply said. “We didn’t tell him.”

Clint’s eyes widened slightly, as if he too just remembered the fact that Phil’s dad now knew that he was, in fact, Phil’s dad. “Not yet. We could announce it to him.” 

“Announce it how?”

—

Clint, Phil, and Steve were in Steve’s favorite diner when Phil and Clint decided to slide the announcement over; the announcement in this case being a small box with a purple ribbon on it. 

“What’s this?” Steve asked around his burger.

“Just open it.” Clint urged him.

Steve shrugged and did as he was told, opening the box to find a pacifier inside. Steve started chuckling at the thing, not really understanding the reason for the gift. “Looks like that thing babies use to suck when they’re little.” 

“Yeah? You should probably read it.” Phil urged him further. 

Steve turned the pacifier in his hand to get to the note tied to it. “The papers are-” He read along but stopped in the middle when the general message finally hit him. He clutched the pacifier close to his chest with a gasp and grinned (maybe chuckled a little) at them both. “All right!” 

Phil and Clint both chuckled at his reaction. 

Steve took another look at the note, just to make sure it said what it did, and asked, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Phil answered him with a smile.

Steve chuckled again and clutched the thing to his chest, then read the note. He did this for two more times before he had to wipe the happy tears in his eyes. 

Clint laughed, “I told you he was going to cry.” 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sniffled. 

“He’s coming to the tower in a week.” Phil told him. 

Steve’s eyes widened at that and slammed a handful of money on the table. “What are we doing here then? We have to get the tower ready!” 

—

Whenever he could, Steve would steal Jason’s attention and drew with the child in the living room. Sometimes, Steve would get caught smuggling Jason small pieces of candy before nap time and would only get caught because Jason is a messy eater.. Whenever Phil and Clint were on a mission together, Steve was the one who took babysitting duty without even being asked. 

Phil and Clint didn’t really mind since Steve knew when to keep his distance. He never tried to steal Jason away from them when they were fully capable of handling things. He’d only step in when they were too busy.

Steve was also there on Jason’s first day of school. Ironically, he was the one crying instead of Jason. Phil and Clint had to take him out for ice cream after dropping Jason off. That was definitely a memorable day. 

Steve was a wonderful grandfather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/128146739006/its-the-second-week-of-class-and-already-ive)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121109576021/someone-mistook-my-best-friend-for-my-boyfriend)


End file.
